


Ilsa

by CuriousThimble



Series: Anders and FemHawke Shorts [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Baby Names, F/M, Giving Birth, Infancy, Pregnancy, Promises, end of act 2, tw: tokophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: Hawke delivers a healthy baby girl and asks a favor Varric can't refuse.





	Ilsa

**Author's Note:**

> This opens during a birth, so if you are uncomfortable with that, please feel free to skip to the break for the fluffy stuff.

Varric held Hawke’s hand tightly as she struggled. “Come on, Hawke,” he said soothingly. “You can do this. You get hurt all the time,” he adds, “this is nothing.”

 

Covered in sweat, her hair plastered to her face, she grimaced, her grip on him tightening. “Liar,” she hissed, trying to laugh as her head fell back against the pillow. “This is worse than-  _ Anders _ !”

 

“Right here, sweetheart,” he said, lifting her leg to her shoulder. “You’re doing beautifully. Just breathe, it’ll all be over soon.”

 

“Yeah, Hawke, breathe,” Varric said quickly, taking deep breaths to show her. “Match your breath to mine.”

 

He could see her trying, but the pain was so great she can hardly breathe and Varric’s suddenly  _ very _ glad he wasn’t a woman. 

 

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Anders said, “one more push and the head will be out.”

 

Hawke nearly broke his hand as she screamed with the effort, and Varric just kept panting and hoping she’d catch one. Then there was a cry of triumph, shrill and angry. Anders shouted in joy and Hawke laid back, gasping for breath.

 

“You did it! Oh, Maker, she’s beautiful,” Anders said, wrapping their daughter in a towel. 

 

*************************

 

“You didn’t have to stay,” Anders said as he headed downstairs to the kitchen.

 

“I figured you might want a little company tonight,” Varric told him. “I sent everyone else home, promised they could all swarm Hawke and Birdie tomorrow.”

 

“Birdie?” Anders laughed. “That was fast.”

 

“Hawke...little Hawke...it works,” he said with a shrug.

 

“Can I make you anything? Orana is probably in bed, too,” Anders asked as they entered the dark kitchen.

 

“Oh, I took care of that,” Varric explained and lifted the lid on a platter of sandwiches and sliced vegetables. “You and Hawke don’t eat very well, do you?”

 

“Thank the Maker,” Anders sighed and grabbed a carrot as he rummaged for the kettle. “What do you mean? She makes sure we eat pretty well.”

 

“There’s not a single piece of junk food in this entire house.”

 

The mage laughed, lighting the stove under the kettle. “Hawke is strangely strict,” he told him.

 

“That’s...an odd thing to learn about her,” Varric chuckled. "I wouldn't have expected her to be strict about sweets."

 

Anders shrugged and grabbed a sandwich, eating in silence a while before they heard a soft step behind them. Hawke entered slowly, carrying the infant in her arms. “What are you doing up?” he demanded, leaping to his feet and scooping her into his arms. "You should be in bed!"

 

“I was hungry,” she said logically. "And I feel fine enough to walk."

 

Anders looked around helplessly, trying to find something for her to sit on that will be more comfortable than a hard stool, and sighed. “All right, we’ll move to the library, there are cushions there. Varric?”

 

Varric was already putting together a tray. “If either of you tells anyone I’ve played the nursemaid, I’ll have you both killed,” he said in a convivial tone.

 

“I would never,” Hawke gasped, winking at Anders.

 

Once she’s settled comfortably in a big armchair with her feet up, Varric looked over her shoulder. “Aww, she looks like my Cousin Vidar,” he cooed.

 

“Would you like to hold her?” Hawke offered.

 

Varric’s face took on a soft look as if he’d like nothing better. “Could I? It’s not every day we get a new little Birdie.”

 

She smiled and handed the baby over, watching as her best friend cuddled and made soft noises at her daughter. “Varric, could I ask you something?” she asked after a moment.

 

“Sure, what’s on your mind?”

 

Hawke and Anders exchanged a look before she speaks again. “We were hoping to get your blessing to name her Bianca,” she said softly.

 

Varric looked up quickly, frowning. “After my  _ crossbow? _ ” he asked sharply.

 

Hawke nodded, smiling. “You take such good care of her,” she explained. “I was hoping you’d do the same for ours.”

 

Varric looked back down at the baby, frowning. “You don’t want to name her Bianca,” he said after a long moment. “You should give her some other name, something pretty.”

 

“I’d be honored if you would choose for her,” Anders said.

 

“Me?” he asked, eyes wide. “You want  _ me _ to name your  _ daughter _ ? You know this is your kid, right?”

 

“And...something else,” Hawke added vaguely. When he silently raised his eyebrows at her, she took a deep breath. “Varric, you know how terrible Kirkwall is, and things are only getting worse.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I need you to promise that if things get too bad, you’ll get her out, and get her somewhere safe,” she said, leaning forward. “I’ve lost all of my family except you and Anders. Please, promise me you’ll take care of her.”

 

Varric stared down at the baby for a long time, not speaking. Hawke was almost afraid he’d say no when he looked up with tears in his eyes. “Ilsa,” he said softly, kissing the baby’s forehead. “And yes, I promise. Of course I will, Waffles.”


End file.
